Oh, Crap!
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Daria and Tom run into (guess who?) at the amusement park. Flashbacks galore!
1. The amusement park hell

Oh, Crap!  
  
(Scene To Daria and Tom in the amusement park)  
  
Tom- so what ride do you wanna go on next?  
  
Daria- well, we've done the spider and the twister. Now I'm about ready to hurl  
  
Tom- well we could play some games.  
  
(Scene to.. who else?.. Beavis and Butthead!)  
  
Beavis- we gotta score heh heh heh  
  
Butthead- huh huh yeah we gotta find some chicks huh huh and do them! (see's Daria) Hey huh huh isent that Daria  
  
Beavis- Diarrhea? heh heh heh Diarrhea cha cha cha!  
  
(They run over to daria chanting)  
  
Daria- oh..my..god!  
  
Tom-who the hell is that  
  
Daria- beavis and butthead..  
  
Beavis- heh heh heh Diarrhea! Remember us, baby? heh heh heh  
  
Daria- i take that back.. now i'm going to hurl!  
  
(she runs to the trash can and throws up)  
  
Butthead- huh huh huh she's cool.'  
  
Beavis- yeah go! heh heh heh! go! go!  
  
Tom- shut up you jerks!  
  
(he punches butthead and hits beavis)  
  
Beavis- i'll kick your ass! heh heh heh  
  
Daria- ok.. just stop! Beavis and butthead i don't know what the hell your doing here but please movie your dumb asses away before i vomit on your shoes ( she motions to)  
  
Butthead- whoa back off huh huh huh huh  
  
Beavis- Daria kicks ass, dude heh heh heh heh heh.  
  
(Daria and Tom walk away)  
  
Tom-are you ok?  
  
Daria- yeah.. just really really hungrey  
  
Tom- so how do you know those freaks anyway?  
  
Daria- at my old school in Highland  
  
Tom- and you were friend with them?  
  
Daria- no no no. They just followed me around. but they were good at freaking my parents out.  
  
Tom- so those were the kind of friend you had?  
  
Daria- no.. no.. there was Cassandra but i usually just would talk to her in class. Jane is the only friend i've had  
  
Tom- so what do you think there doing here?  
  
Daria- futhering my torment?  
  
Tom- you wanna avoid them on the Hurricane  
  
Daria- Tom, i just barfed my brains out.. show a little consideration  
  
Tom- kay, sorry  
  
(Beavis and butthead come over)  
  
Daria-kayallbetternowletsgo!  
  
(they run to the ride)  
  
Daria- god, i'm haveing flashbacks. You wanna hear some flashbacks?  
  
Tom- well this ride is 3 minutes 


	2. Daria and Cassandra do homework, Quinn g...

Flashback 1  
  
Scene to Daria, dressed like she was in B&B in class)  
  
Cassandra- let me copy that  
  
Daria- no  
  
Cassandra- please, I really really forgot to do my homework and Mr. Buzzcut will freak out on me.  
  
Daria- okay, but only because we're dealing with a sexist pig  
  
Cassandra- Thanks a lot.. I owe ya  
  
Daria- how about a human shield?  
  
Cassandra- wha?  
  
Daria- look.  
  
(Beavis and Butthead come in)  
  
Beavis- heh heh heh FIRE! FIRE! heh heh heh  
  
Butthead- shut up dillhole huh huh huh huh  
  
Daria- what are you morons talking about?  
  
Butthead- huh huh huh Diarrhea.  
  
Both- Diarrhea cha cha cha cha!  
  
Daria- oh, god.  
  
Cassandra- kill them.. please kill them  
  
Daria- human shield?  
  
Cassandra- bite me  
  
(scene to Tom and Daria)  
  
Tom- Diarehhia Cha cha cha!  
  
Daria- say that again and i'll throw you out of the ride  
  
Tom- Sorry.  
  
(Back to the flashback. Daria is reading Quinn comes over)  
  
Daria- what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Quinn- i got out of class so i could talk to you  
  
Daria- and why?  
  
Quinn- because.. um... ok i just got out of class just to get out promise you won't turn me in?  
  
Daria- only if you pay me  
  
(B&B come over)  
  
Butthead- hey baby huh huh huh huh  
  
Quinn- eww! get away from me you freaks  
  
(Quinn punches butthead and hits beavis in the balls they run away)  
  
Daria- whoa, Quinn, Mrs. Jackie Chan!  
  
Quinn- no i just been picking up on the Tao Bo i do. I have to go before anybody sees me talking to you. Bye 


	3. Frog baseball and a young Daria

Flashback 2  
  
(scene to Daria, who is about age 10 and Quinn who is 9. They are moving in the house in Highland it is about 1991)  
  
Quinn- this house is really big! I hope the closet is big enough to hold my barbies  
  
Daria- yeah me too  
  
Quinn- you don't own any Barbies  
  
Daria- I was being sarcastic  
  
Quinn- oh... yeah whatever thats suppose to mean.. c'mon you wanna play in the yard  
  
Daria- no  
  
Quinn- c'mon brain!  
  
(Quinn drags Daria into the yard where B&B are)  
  
Daria- who are you  
  
Beavis- uh. heh heh heh heh i'm like Beavis and this is dillhole heh heh heh  
  
Butthead- shut up buttmunch huh huh huh  
  
Daria- what are you doing in my yard?  
  
Beavis- playing frog baseball. you wanna play? heh heh heh.  
  
Quinn- ewww! gross!  
  
Daria- no thanks  
  
Helen- Daria? Quinn? where are you?  
  
Daria- over here mom  
  
Beavis- heh heh heh heh wanna play frog baseball  
  
(he hits the frog out of the yard)  
  
Beavis- yes! yes! heh heh heh!  
  
Helen- uh.. can you little boys please leave  
  
Butthead- uh could you please shut up huh huh huh huh  
  
Helen- get out of my yard you rude boys!  
  
(she chases them out)  
  
Daria- go mom!  
  
Quinn- get those jerks!  
  
(Back to the present Daria and Tom are on the ride)  
  
Tom- so thats how you first met  
  
Daria- yeah threw an exiting game of frog baseball.  
  
(the ride stops)  
  
Daria- wow, that was very long.. just my flashbacks made it seem like an eternity  
  
Tom- well lets try to avoid them 


	4. a game of cards and running into an aqui...

Scene to Daria dressed as usual in B&B. Her, Cassandra and Quinn are sitting in the grass playing cards)  
  
Quinn- I hate this game, you always beat me at it  
  
Daria- that is because you never try to win  
  
Quinn- Oh my god, there is Leann and Bev. um.. thanks charity lady put me down for my usual bid I hope those starving children get there food!  
  
(she runs away)  
  
Cassandra- does she always just come here to play cards and blow you off  
  
Daria- pretty much.  
  
Cassandra- Hide  
  
Daria- what?  
  
B&B- Diarrhea cha cha cha!  
  
Daria- it's Daria  
  
Butthead- uh who cares huh huh huh huh huh  
  
Daria- what do you want?  
  
Butthead- uh...  
  
Daria- to annoy me?  
  
Butthead- yeah huh huh huh  
  
Daria- well you've done your job.. please leave now  
  
Butthead- huh huh huh huh she said "job". blow job huh huh huh  
  
Daria- Quinn! We need you tao bo skills!... Damn she's not comeing.  
  
Cassandra- y'all i'm outta here.. see you later dude  
  
Daria- don't leave me here, you freak.  
  
Cassandra- see ya.  
  
(offscreen)  
  
Cassandra- Dude!  
  
Daria- Dude  
  
Cassandra- oh my god i can't believe it's you! you look so diffrent!  
  
Daria- Cassandra? hey.. Tom this is Cassandra Phillips.. Cassandra this is Tom Sloane.  
  
Tom- i'm her boyfriend.. she's still not comfertable saying that word  
  
Cassandra- hey Tom  
  
Daria- You'll never guess who i ran into  
  
Cassandra- Beavis and Butthead right?  
  
Daria- yeah how did you know?  
  
Cassandra- They paid me and Lynn $20 each to drive them here.. there walking home though  
  
Daria- So what are you doing here  
  
Cassandra- bored.. So i decided why don't me and my sister drive out to some random amusement park.. i heard this was the biggest  
  
Daria- so are you gonna torment me with flashbacks  
  
Cassandra- of course! it wouldn't be a reunin without it 


	5. A life saver and a new found friend

(Scene to Daria and Cassandra in class)  
  
Mr. Carson- OK class we are going to change seats today. OK, Lynn sit next to Ralph. Deann next to Gorgina and Carly. Cassandra you go sit in the seat near Marty.. Daria you go sit over by Beavis and Butthead  
  
Daria- Um, I'm sorry Mr. Carson that can't happened  
  
Carson- And why is that Daria?  
  
Daria- Um.. I'm.. allergic.. To Beavis and Butthead  
  
Carson- Ms. Morgendoffer, I find it hard to believe that you are allergic to Beavis and Butthead  
  
Cassandra- oh yeah, she's got it bad. She breaks out in these nasty bumps and stuff and she totally freaks out she, like, dies almost!  
  
Daria- Do you really want that law suit on your hands Mr. Carson (sneezes) uh-oh better move me before I die  
  
Cassandra- Oh yeah, she starts with the sneezing and then she stops breathing and turns purple and breaks out in hives, it's really nasty, Mr. Carson, don't take a chance  
  
Carson- All right, fine, Ms. Morgendoffer. Go sit next to Stewart  
  
Daria- I'm allergic to Stewart too.  
  
Carson- OK sit by Francesca  
  
Daria- thank you, Mr. Carson. That was easy right?  
  
Carson- Just sit down, Daria.  
  
Cassandra- Oh my god that was so funny! You should have passed out!  
  
Daria- Atleast I got my way out of sitting next to Beavis and Butthead and Stewart. Thanks for your help.  
  
Cassandra- No problem.. I'm Cassandra Phillips  
  
Daria- I'm Daria Morgendoffer  
  
Cassandra- I moved here from Florida  
  
Daria- Um, well, how do you like Texas?  
  
Cassandra- It's OK I guess  
  
Daria - No matter where you go it sucks, Life sucks no matter what so don't be fooled by change of location  
  
Cassandra- Well put, Dude. So who are those two guys your allergic to?  
  
Daria- Oh.. thats Beavis and Butthead.. They are really annoying. I've known them sense I was 9 and they have a very smart way of getting on my nerves. Thats all thats smart about them  
  
Cassandra- Well I got to do my work, but, talk to you later?  
  
Daria- Why not  
  
(Scene back to the present)  
  
Tom- Oh thats cute, so you guys became friends?  
  
Daria- We weren't really friends  
  
Cassandra- We weren't really enemies either.. you were the weird kid who'd say weird things  
  
Daria- Talk about weird Cassandra? You were the one that wanted to put dust in the time caplse might I quote "We should put dust in there to show what we will become"  
  
Cassandra- And your the one that wanted to put a heavy metal poster and a candy bar to "Show the shallowness of today's youth"  
  
Tom- You both were pretty weird  
  
Cassandra & Daria- Shut up!  
  
Daria- You know what? we were both really weird, But none weirder than Beavis and Butthead  
  
Cassandra- or Stewart!  
  
Daria- (chuckles) We were actually the pretty normal kids of the class.. dude.  
  
Cassandra- oh god, I don't say that anymore, I'm 18 not 15!  
  
Daria- I guess we were kinda sorta friends now that I think about it  
  
Cassandra- Yeah, maybe  
  
Daria- Shall we have more flashbacks  
  
Cassandra- oh yeah sure 


	6. The Great Cornholio part 1

(Scene to Cassandra and Daria in class)  
  
Cassandra- So have Beavis and Butthead bothered you today?  
  
Daria- When do they not bother me?  
  
Cassandra- Oh, I hate that girl  
  
Daria- Who?  
  
Cassandra- The one with six STDs  
  
Daria- Oh, Lolita? she's OK as long as you don't talk to her.  
  
Cassandra- You should tell Beavis and Butthead to score with her  
  
Daria- Even a slut like Lolita wouldn't get with Beavis and Butthead.  
  
Cassandra- Spoke too soon  
  
(Beavis and Butthead come in)  
  
Butthead- Huh huh huh Diarrhea cha cha cha! and that other chick.  
  
Daria- Just be lucky they don't know your name.  
  
Beavis- heh heh heh heh Diarrhea, are you wet and runny? heh heh heh heh  
  
Daria- Thats nasty. You guys are so digusting.  
  
(Scene to later on in class)  
  
Beavis- Nyahh nyahh nyahh, Dammit I am cornholio! heh heh I need tp for my bunghole! You must all surrender your Tp  
  
Butthead- Huh huh huh huh your messed up Beavis  
  
Beavis- Dammit i am not Beavis, I am Cornholio!  
  
Vandriessen- Sit down Beavis, mmkay  
  
Beavis- You don't tell the Great Cornholio what to do! You must bow down to my bunghole that is far more powerful with tp than you! Dammit, my bunghole demands tp and you shall give me tp to the bungholio!  
  
(He goes over to Daria)  
  
Beavis- You great mistress of holio, you must lead me to the tp!  
  
Daria- Get outta here Beavis  
  
Beavis- Do you mock, the great cornholio?  
  
(He grabs her by the shoulders)  
  
Daria- Get away from me, you freak!  
  
(He goes over to Cassandra)  
  
Beavis- You must give me tp!  
  
(Scene back to the present)  
  
Beavis- You must give me tp! I am cornholio!  
  
Tom- What the hell is he doing?  
  
Daria- Oh, crap. not again 


End file.
